Photon therapy is the application of light energy to biological tissue for the purpose of stimulating certain biological functions such as natural healing and regrowth processes. Many studies have shown that photon therapy treatment is associated with enhanced healing. Generally, photon therapy is accomplished by radiating light energy into a patient's tissue at or below the skin or surface of the skin. The radiation is applied at wavelengths in the visible range to invisible range by placing the light source in close proximity to the skin.
Photon therapy is based upon the physical properties of electromagnetic waves of light and particles of photons. Photons have certain energies which are proportional to their wavelength. Photons striking matter will cause an electron to be emitted at a rate that is proportional to the kinetic energy of the photon.